


Making it Better

by ThisIsLitaE



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Affection, Barisi - Freeform, Barisi Art Challenge, Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Declarations Of Love, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Sick Rafael Barba, Sickfic, Sleepiness, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsLitaE/pseuds/ThisIsLitaE
Summary: When Rafael is too sick for their picnic date, Carisi insists on taking care of him. Comfort on the couch ensues.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51
Collections: Barisi Art Challenge 1





	Making it Better

When Dominick showed up at Rafael’s apartment, he had been excited to go on their planned date. After a long work week, a picnic in Central Park with Rafael was just what he needed. In his backpack he carried some delicious sandwiches and a thermos of Italian coffee for them both. The weather was on their side, with the sun shining brightly over the city. There appeared to be all the makings of a perfect Saturday.

What Dominick hadn’t expected was his boyfriend answering the door in his pyjamas. Rafael’s eyes were red-rimmed and sweat beaded at his hairline. His light bronze skin had paled, making him look sickly. At the sight of Dominick, a guilty look came over Rafael’s face.

“I’m so sorry, I meant to text you. But I’ve only just pulled myself off out of the bathroom,” Rafael explained, groggily.

Dominick didn’t have time to be disappointed as concern immediately took over. “Do you need me to take you to the doctor?”

Rafael shook his head, taking in a deep breath. “I think the worst of it is over. Remind me never to eat at Hacienda again. Authentic Cuban, please.”

Dominick reached out and took Rafael in his arms, closing the door behind him. Pressing a soft kiss to Rafael’s forehead, he found that his boyfriend had a slight fever. Dominick slipped off his backpack, leaving it by the coat rack. He proceeded to lead Rafael towards the living area, rubbing his back while they walked.

“Lie down. I’ll get you a wet towel for your head,” Dominick instructed, gesturing to the couch.

Rafael managed a small eye roll but nevertheless took a seat. “You don’t have to fuss over me, Dominick. I’ll be fine once I sleep it off.”

“I’m not fussing over you, I’m taking care of you. There’s a difference.”

Dominick wasted no time in hunting down the essentials. He grabbed a clean hand towel from the bathroom before rushing to the kitchen. After filling a bowl with cold water, placing the towel in it, Dominick searched for something to settle Rafael’s stomach. A half-eaten box of crackers in the pantry was the best he could do. Since there was no ginger ale, Dominick filled a glass with ice cubes to help Rafael’s hydration.

Bringing his supplies back to the living room, Dominick wondered what else was necessary. “Do you need a bucket?”

“Sit down,” Rafael groaned, annoyance on his face. Being somewhat of a loner, he wasn’t used to letting someone else take control.

Dominick placed everything on the coffee table and took a spot on the couch. He eased Rafael’s head onto his lap. Once his boyfriend was comfortable, Dominick reached for the wet towel. He wrung it out over the bowl before placing it on Rafael’s forehead.

“How does that feel?” Dominick asked, carding his fingers through Rafael’s hair. “Do you want some ice to suck on, it might help.”

“Maybe later,” Rafael answered, looking up into Dominick’s eyes. His expression had softened into one of gratitude. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Dominick managed a small smile in response. “Though I wish you would have told me sooner. You know I would have come over.”

“I’m not going to wake you up at three in the morning so you can come over to watch me puke.”

Dominick cupped Rafael’s cheek, which felt warm to the touch. “I’m a cop. I’ve been woken up for worse.”

Not planning to go anywhere for a while, Dominick kicked off his shoes to get comfortable. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his smart phone, setting it to hold all calls so they wouldn’t be disturbed. Opening up the Spotify app, he found a playlist filled with Bach, the music Rafael used to relax.

Dominick adjusted the volume and placed his phone on the table. “Let me know if that’s too loud.”

“No, it’s perfect,” Rafael replied, snuggling into Dominick’s lap. “Just like you, it seems.”

As he continued stroking Rafael’s hair, Dominick watched the green eyes flutter closed. He admired the sight of his boyfriend relaxing to the music of Bach. Noticing some sweat at Rafael’s temples, Dominick looked for another way to bring down the fever. He trailed his fingers down the collar of Rafael’s pyjamas and unfastened the first two buttons.

“You’re not trying to get fresh with me after a night of food poisoning, are you?” Rafael asked, opening his eyes in curiosity.

Dominick removed the towel from Rafael’s head, dipping it back in the cool water. “I’m trying to bring down your fever.”

“Well, you’re going about it the wrong way,” Rafael quipped with an attempt at a smirk.

Seeing that Rafael was trying to keep things light hearted, Dominick followed his lead. “Even when you’re sick, the charm never stops with you.” 

Dominick dabbed the wet towel over Rafael’s neck, coaxing a small moan of relief. He hoped it would do something to help with the fever. Rafael grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently before bringing it to his lips for a kiss.

“I should just go to bed,” Rafael said, shuffling to sit up. “There is no point in both of us being stuck inside on a nice day.”

Dominick noticed Rafael’s dizziness right away. He gingerly took his boyfriend’s shoulders, guiding him back to rest on his lap. He placed the towel back on Rafael’s forehead.

“Alright, I’ve got you, Rafael,” Dominick whispered. “You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

“Oh I know that,” Rafael shot back playfully as he reached towards the glass of ice. “But I’m learning that’s a good thing.”

Dominick took the glass from Rafael and removed a single ice cube. He slipped it between Rafael’s lips, earning a kiss to his fingertips in the process. The two men gazed into each other’s eyes while Bach continued to play in the background.

Rafael let out a breath once the ice had dissolved in his mouth. His eyelids began to droop and he blinked to keep them open. He reached up his hand and brushed his fingers over Dominick’s jawline.

“I love you, Dominick.”

It was the first time either man had said the words. The truth was, Dominick had felt them for a long time but held back, not wanting to risk scaring Rafael with his intensity. He thought that when he finally revealed his feelings it would be in a romantic setting. However, something about the reality of the moment made the declaration feel more genuine.

Dominick beamed as he said the words he’d been longing to say. “I love you, Rafael.”

“Oh you’ve made that abundantly clear today,” Rafael replied sleepily, his eyes closed.

Dominick watched Rafael’s breathing even out. Within a few minutes Rafael had succumbed to sleep. While it wasn’t the date he had planned, Dominick couldn’t imagine feeling happier. He leaned back on the couch and shut his eyes in bliss, letting the music of Bach lull him into sweet dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> When you plan to work on a wish list prompt, but the BFA brings out a Barisi Art Challenge.  
> Hope you enjoyed my entry for week 1.  
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
